


Halloween Fucking

by wnelson001



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Halloween fic.  The Scoobies engage in some extracurricular activity under the influence of their costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with furrrereeeree from HF

  
Buffy, Cordelia, and Xander thudded up the stairs. (If you could call them Buffy and Xander, only Cordelia was in her right mind, as much as Cordelia could be.) The group ran into Buffy’s bedroom and slammed the door. Buffy did her best not to faint, Cordelia’s job seemed to be to roll her eyes, and Xander went about the room in a military fashion moving furniture to shore up the door and windows.

Things seemed quiet for now, but the group was on edge. Willow had gone for help, but who knows when she would be back. Xander paced back and forth, Buffy was nearly weeping on the bed, and Cordelia stood in the corner biting her lip.

After some time Buffy calmed down and Xander drew her attention. He had been the one to get them through this crisis, a big, strong man. He had shed his jacket to reveal rippling muscles in a tank top. Buffy had never seen so much skin on a man. She was embarrassed, but could not look away. Buffy barely acknowledged the other girl in the room, she seemed not much more than a servant so did not matter.

Buffy thought about her life, she was a lady, but a third daughter with no prospects. She was getting old too, she had to be married before her twenties or it would just get harder. Here in front of her was a fine specimen of a man; obviously one who is capable and strong. A man like that would make a fine husband.

Buffy made her decision and moved quickly lest the man was taken by another. She had secretly read of illicit things and knew the gist of it. Standing she approached Xander, gently she laid a hand on his muscular arm.

“Good Sir Xander, I may speak with you,” she said softly.

Xander turned to her, “kind of in a war here little lady,” he said shortly, “what?”

“When this is all over,” Buffy continued, “would you do the honor of caring for me?”

Xander was a bit confused and not sure what to say. Buffy continued, “I can offer you…myself.”

Stepping back Buffy reached behind her and tugged at the lacings of her dress and shrugged it off her shoulders. The pink satin cloth crumpled down around her feet revealing her body. Buffy was toned and fit, strangely a bit more than she thought she was. She had on, of course, fine ladies lingerie. All was pink, red and lace to match her dress. She wore a tight corset that pressed her fine breasts up and together to form a perky cleavage. Lace covered the front and the material tightly hugged her feminine curves down her sides. A short ring of lace hung around the bottom of the corset, half covering lacy red panties that hugged her mound and bubble ass. Garters came down from the bottom of the corset to her sheer red stockings, topped with little bows.

Buffy’s undergarments were a bit more scandalous than she remembered. She breathed deeply, stealing herself and reached around again to undo her corset, she must give access to what the strong warrior wants. Buffy’s firm breasts bounced free from their prison. Buffy turned and walked to the bed, giving Xander a view of her sexy toned back and round ass framed by tight panties. Buffy reached down and unclipped her garters, she threw them in the pile with the rest of her clothes, then she hooked her thumbs around her panties and tugged them down slowly, bending along the way. She was inexperienced, but just did what felt natural for seducing a man. As she bent down her ass and moistening, well-trimmed cunt were visible to the other two in the room. Both were speechless the entire time. Finally Buffy climbed onto the bed, she lay on her back, grabbed her breasts, and rubbed her thighs together.

“ohh, take me Warrior,” she moaned.

Xander didn’t have to think about it twice. He had been long at war, where women were scarce and not nearly as beautiful as this. He did not really know what she was talking about, but he knew a good lay when he saw one.

“yes ma’am,” Xander replied to Buffy’s offer. He dropped his gun and stripped out of his clothes hurriedly, nearly tangling himself in them. Xander was already rock hard from the strip show, his well-endowed member standing to attention. Cordelia finally had to say something,

“ummm, guys?! This is crazy! What are you…”

Cordelia stopped short. Half interrupted by the sight of a naked Xander crawling onto the bed over a naked Buffy, half interrupted by a sudden thought. “Hold on,” she thought “if they have sex here that might mean it will lead to more, and Buffy and Angel would be over!” Cordelia shut her mouth. Then she realized she would have to witness the act. She wanted to leave, but who knew what was still going on out there. And to be honest is was hard to tear her eyes off of what was unfolding in front of her.

Xander leaned down and kissed Buffy deeply; one hand traveled up her side to a breast and squeezed it gently. He thumbed her nipple as his other hand rubbed and held her waist. Xander felt her wet slit with his cock. Xander’s lips moved off her mouth and down Buffy’s face to her neck. He licked and kissed her while he moved his hips, rubbing his hard shaft against her entrance. He put pressure on her clit before sliding his shaft along her damp pussy lips, getting his cock slick with her juices.

Buffy moaned loudly, she had never known such pleasures of the flesh. Her hands traveled along Xander’s strong back, her nails digging in when anything felt particularly good. She spread her legs wider and wider as Xander rubbed her with his cock, she craved for it to be inside her. She did not have to wait for long.

Xander backed away from Buffy onto his knees between her legs. He grabbed his shaft and lined it up with her tight virgin slit. Gently he guided his head inside her. Buffy moaned loudly and arched her back, clutching the bedding around her as Xander moved his hips forward, entering her inch by inch. He went down, a hand on either side of Buffy, and they locked eyes as he thrust forward with a grunt, burying his entire length inside her. Buffy whimpered and writhed at the new sensations. Xander was breathing heavily and focused as he slowly pulled himself out halfway before plunging back in. Buffy moaned and let out small screams as Xander began fucking her faster and faster.

“Fuck,” Cordelia thought, biting her lip, “this is fucking hot.” Before she realized it a hand was between her legs, rubbing herself through her cat suit. Things were getting even hotter. Buffy’s legs had closed around Xander’s back and her hands were clutching the back of his head, tugging at his hair, as the sweaty pair were fully fucking.

Cordelia’s other hand moved to her breast, “fuck! This cat suit is in the way!” She thought as the tight fuzzy fabric dulled her touches. Only thinking of her own pleasure, Cordelia frustratingly tugged at the suit, peeling it off her well-formed body. She was not wearing anything nearly as fancy as Buffy under her costume. A very adult black matching push-up bra and thong. She kicked the suit away and sank to the floor, a hand in her panties and the other hand tugging down her bra. Her tits were bigger than Buffy’s and bounced out of her bra. She grabbed one roughly while rubbing herself hard. Cordelia moaned as she watched the hot sweaty scene develop on the bed. Xander and Buffy were lost in their own world, completely oblivious to their audience. Xander had risen again to his knees and grabbed on to one of Buffy’s legs. One leg splayed out to the side, will Xander hugged the other to him and used it for leverage to thrust his cock even deeper into Buffy’s tight hot pussy. Buffy was out of her mind with pleasure, her back arched and she grabbed at anything that came under her hands, she screamed loudly.

Xander felt himself on the edge. He slowed his thrusts to painfully slow strokes. In and out smoothly and slowly. Xander finally slowed to a stop, coming to rest with his entire length inside of Buffy. Grunting, his cock throbbed inside of her. Buffy could feel it and braced herself. Thick hot semen pumped out of Xander directly into Buffy. The sensation pushed Buffy completely over the edge. She twitched and her eyes rolled as her pussy tightened and released a rush of juices around Xander’s throbbing cock. Both their bodies slowed their breathing heavy and ragged as they reveled in their sensations. Xander pulled out of Buffy with a loud wet noise. Their juices mixed on each other and in a poolbetween them on the bed.

Buffy lay back closing her eyes, completely spent. Xander stands next to the bed and regains his breath but a new noise comes to his attention. He looks over to see Cordelia on the floor masturbating and moaning like crazy. Her eyes meet his and she suddenly looks angry. Getting up she walks over to him, ditching her bra and panties, leaving only her cat ears on her head, completely forgotten by her.

“ugh! I didn’t get to finish she said. And you guys were boring anyway; let me show you how it’s done.”

Xander was taken by surprise as Cordelia grabbed him and kissed him hard. Her hands explored his well-defined chest before going downward and finding his sticky spent cock. It was not spent for long. Cordelia’s expert hands played with it and pumped his shaft as she stuck her tongue in his mouth. Soon Xander was fully erect and ready to go again.

Cordelia pushed their bodies close, her big tits squished against his chest. She slid down his body sinking to her knees, her breasts rubbing his body along the way. His cock bounced around her tits as she reached her knees. Finally his sticky cock rested with its tip against Cordelia’s nose. Cordelia breathed in the scent before sticking out her tongue and licking his shaft from bottom to tip, tasting Xander’s cum and Buffy’s juices still thick on his shaft.

All Xander could do was moan and let Cordelia do her work. She flicked her tongue against his tip before opening her mouth wide and taking his head in her hot mouth. Reaching up she pumped his shaft while sucking on his head, running her tongue all around it.

  
Xander put a hand on Cordelia’s head and sat down on the bed. Cordelia took her hand away from his shaft and opened up wider. Moving her head down, with guidance from Xander, she swallowed more and more of his length. She gagged slightly as his head tickled the back of her throat and went further; this was the biggest she had ever taken. With some effort she had him balls deep, she stuck out her tongue and slowly withdrew her head, running it along his length. His cock popped free and Cordelia gasped for breath as she rose to her feet. Xander watched her as she got on the bed on all fours right next to the apparently sleeping Buffy. She stuck her round ass out, “fuck me already!” she yelled.

  
Xander wasted no time. He got on his knees again on the bed. He grabbed her big ass and lined himself up. He knew not to be gentle with Cordelia. With one hard thrust he sank his member into her tight wet cunt. Cordelia screamed and moaned, she was more vocal, “ohh, yes, yes, fuck me harder!”

  
Xander held onto her waist with all his strength and thrust as hard as he could, the bed shook and rattled. Buffy’s eyes fluttered opened. She was met with the sight of large tits bouncing wildly inches from her face. Coming fully awake she saw that this whore was fucking her man! In some manner she had never dreamed of. Buffy could not let this stand; she had to show she was a better woman for the strong warrior.

  
Rising to her knees she made her way to Xander and kissed him hard, rubbing her hands over him. Xander and Cordelia were too far gone to care another person was joining them. Buffy realized she was not doing enough. She had to get the woman to orgasm quickly so she could have Xander back to herself. Buffy had to think outside of her lady like ways to be any competition. This woman was obviously more experienced.

  
Buffy lay down on her back and moved her head under Cordelia. Juices dripped onto her face from the rigorous humping. She reached up and found Cordelia clit; Buffy rubbed it hard, adding to Cordelia’s pleasure. Cordelia moaned and shuddered from all the stimulus. It did the trick to push her over the edge and she came hard, screaming Xander’s name. Her tight pussy clenched around Xander’s thick shaft and a rush of juices flowed out. Xander squeezed himself out of her hot wetness and cums again, his jizz sprays everywhere, over Cordelia’s tight round ass, up her back, also down onto Buffy’s face. Thick ropes lie across her eyes and lips.

  
Xander is insatiable. It seems like every time he cums it just makes him hornier. As Cordelia flops over, exhausted, he grabs Buffy and puts her in the same position as Cordelia was. His slick cock is hard and ready to go again. He grabs her tight ass hard and spreads her cheeks; he has a different goal in mind this time. Xander’s cock is well lubed as he lines it up with her tight ass. Buffy panics as Xander slowly presses himself into the wrong hole. But if it was what her man wanted, she would do it, and to her surprise it started to feel good.

  
Cordelia wasn’t to be outdone, she herself rolled under Buffy so that they were eye to eye. She grabbed Buffy’s head and kissed her hard, her hands moving down Buffy’s toned back. As her tongue entered Buffy’s mouth she moved her hands to her bouncing tits, pinching and playing with her sensitive nipples. One of Cordelia’s hands kept playing with her firm tits while the other moved down and began playing with her cunt. Buffy moaned into Cordelia’s mouth.

  
  
Around this time; Xander’s shaft buried deep in her ass, and Cordelia’s tongue down her throat while she fingered her, something happened. Buffy’s eyes opened wide and pulled away from the kiss.

“Cordelia??!?!”

“oh Finally,” Cordelia said, seemingly unfazed, “you guys aren’t crazy anymore.”

“ohoh, what is.. mmm,” Buffy moaned in confusion as she registered all the sensations to her body. She turned her head to see a stunned naked Xander who just pulled an impressive looking cock out of her ass. They were both speechless. It was Cordelia who broke the silence.

“ugg, well it’s not like there’s any going back now, let’s just finish!”

Xander was hesitant. A lot of feelings were rushing back into their bodies, and vague memories of what had passed. Buffy bit her lip, “oh fuck it Xander, stick your cock back in my ass.”

Xander was not one to argue. Lining himself back up he plunged into her tight hole once more.

“That’s more like it,” Cordelia said, “now, where were we?” Cordelia wrapped her arms around Buffy and kissed her deeply once more. Buffy kissed her back and lowered her body so it was on top of Cordelia’s. Their hot sweaty tits rubbed and squished together as they were lost in their make out session. Their wet pussies found each other and rubbed together while Xander had more leverage to push his cock deeper into her tight hole. Suddenly Cordelia twisted, popping Xander’s cock out of Buffy’s ass and reversing their position. “let me get some of that action” she said as she held Buffy beneath her. Xander would do whatever these ladies wanted. He spread Cordelia’s cheeks and thrust in hard. Angry about the reversal Buffy grabbed Cordelia’s big tits and bit down hard on a nipple. Cordelia gasped and arched her back as Buffy continued to play rough with her soft bouncing tits.

Several minutes of intense fucking passes, Cordelia reaches down and fingers Buffy’s pussy hard as her ass is getting pounded. She feels Buffy writhe beneath her in the throes of an orgasm. Satisfied  
Cordelia lets herself go, feeling every inch of shaft in her ass her pussy spasms and juices flow out. Cordelia’s was obviously the one in charge her. After the women came she popped Xander out of her ass and grabbed Buffy. They turned around and Cordelia seized Xander’s throbbing shaft. With some hard pumping and a few well-placed licks she pushed Xander over the edge. She and Buffy opened their mouths to accept Xander’s hot seed splash over their faces. Cordelia licked her lips and drew Buffy close, licking a string of cum off her cheek and swallowing it down. Buffy kissed back, licking the cum from Cordelia’s lips. Xander watched the show as the sexy teenagers groped each other and licked his cum from each other’s faces.

Some hours later Willow rushed into the room, “oh my god! Are you guys ok? ….” Willow was stunned. On Buffy’s bed were the naked, sticky, sweaty forms of Buffy, Cordelia, and Xander. Willow froze, something incoherent pouring out of her mouth. “ugh,” Cordelia grumbled, “shut her up.”

Xander rose out of the bed and moved to Willow. She tried to back away but he caught her. He moved in and kissed her hard. Willow tried to fight it, but this is what she had always wanted. Willow was still wearing her slutty Halloween costume, so it was easy for Xander to reach down and cup one of her small sensitive breasts. Willow moaned into his mouth as he led her over to the bed. Buffy and Cordelia moved to make room between them as Xander laid Willow down on the bed.

The girls took care of her top, lifting it up over her head and removing her bra. Xander tugged down her tight skirt and stockings to reveal a pair of innocent white panties. Xander slowly pulled them down to expose her cute little slit. Willow tried to hide herself and cross her legs, but Buffy and Cordelia held her back. Xander pried her thighs apart and leaned down to place a delicate kiss on her clit. Willow breathed sharply and moaned as Xander continued licking and kissing her pussy.

Willow soon lost her resistance and spread he legs wider. Xander reached up and slipped a finger into her while flicking his tongue on her clit. Buffy and Cordelia were each taking a nipple, sucking, pinching, and lightly biting the soft flesh. Xander moved down and plunged his strong tongue between her pussy lips. Willow moaned as Xander tasted her wetness.

Satisfied with his work Xander stood up and lined up his throbbing cock with her soaking pussy. He rubbed his shaft up and down along her wet lips until he finally lined himself up for the plunge. Willow screwed her eyes shut as Xander slowly penetrated her tightness. Willow was the tightest by far. Xander groaned as he stuffed his girth into her. There was some pain, which was alleviated by Buffy’s lips pressed against hers, and Cordelia’s warm hands caressing her body.

The pain passed and the pleasure flowed in. Willow moaned as Xander pushed deep inside of her then withdrew almost completely before plunging back inside of her. Willow grew louder and louder as Xander’s thrusts got faster and faster. Buffy and Cordelia alternated playing with each other and playing with willow. Buffy made out with Cordelia while pushing her nipple into Willow’s mouth.

The fucking was simple, but passionate, as Willow reached climax quickly from the intense pleasure. Xander kept up his rigorous thrusts as Willow got even tighter around him. He plunged in deep and released his seed within her. His thrusts slowed as burst after burst of sticky cum flowed out of his cock into Willow. Finally he withdrew, his cock spent.

The four of them collapsed in a naked pile on the bed. Two things were certain, their relationship was changed forever, and they would be doing this a lot more often.


End file.
